A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-compartment storage device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-compartment storage device that houses photographs, recorded media and memorabilia.
B. Description of the Related Art
There are many types of things that memorialize events during a person's life. A typical way to memorialize an event is to take a picture or to record a video. Other memorabilia may be collected throughout one's life to remember special or key events of a person's life. Typically, these items are stored in various locations throughout a person's home.
For example, some photographs may be displayed in photo albums. However, for those pictures that are not displayed in albums, these pictures are typically stored away in boxes, drawers, or the like, which do not allow for easy access or simple organization. In addition, other items, such as keepsakes, typically do not have a place where they are permanently stored. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a multi-compartment storage device that can organize and permanently store photographs, keepsakes, and the like. In addition, there is a need in the art for a multi-compartment storage device that is aesthetically pleasing, which can be stored in a family's living room.